<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash by The_BEES_Knees23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467828">Trash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23'>The_BEES_Knees23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Poisoning, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, College party’s, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Frogs, I changed the rating to mature with the use of alcohol and drinks being spiked and such, I have no concept of time, I think Komaru would be pretty mad at Togami, I will be adding more tags as I go, I'm just a thirsty lesbian, I’m just really tired, Kissing, M/M, Makoto is low key an idiot, Naegami, Not very descriptive on the vomit thing but just in case that could trigger you, Punching, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, Togami is an artist, Toko not Touko, and people making out, bloody noses, nothing too descriptive in my opinion but I don’t want to trigger someone, people get unknowingly sedated, sayaka is rlly sexy in my opinion, spiked drinks, that has nothing to do with the book, throwing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami hates his art, so naturally, he throws it away. Somebody really like his art though.</p><p>aka, the one where Makoto steals art from the dumpster.</p><p>The rating will probably change as I write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Some People Never Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a multi-chapter work. I’m going to make this my first priority so any other multi-chapter works I’m doing probably won’t be updated for a little bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Togami sighed as he looked at the finished painting. It was a simple scene of a large lake surrounded by snow. It was based off of the small park in the center of the college and he had spent several hours making sure everything was in perfect place. Anyone would look at the painting and say that it was absolutely amazing but Togami just felt upset when he looked at it.</p><p>He hated his art. He would spend hours making something just to toss it in the dumpster behind the dorm hall. He had been in this cycle for about two months and he still hadn’t produced anything he deemed ‘worthy’ to keep.</p><p>Togami scowled at the painting and picked it up. He began his trek to the dumpster. As he walked down the halls he thought about what his art professor had been telling him for months, that he was his worst critic. This made absolutely no sense to him considering his upbringing, and it failed as encouragement.</p><p>Togami had reached the dumpster and promptly threw the canvas inside. He stepped away from the dumpster and returned to his room where he would begin to brainstorm new ideas.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Naegi Makoto had been collecting art from the dumpster behind his dorm hall and hanging them in his room for around two months. By now his wall was covered in beautiful paintings.</p><p>Makoto looked out his window and watched as the tall blonde threw another painting into the dumpster. He scrambled out of his dorm room and ran down the halls before running into something quite a bit taller than him. He fell back and looked up at the thing he bumped into.</p><p>It was in fact, not a thing. He was looking at the blonde who had been throwing the paintings away. Makoto was just starting to realize how hot the taller boy was when the boy made a tsk sound and simply walked off.</p><p>Unfortunately Makoto didn’t have time to think about how hot the blonde was. Today was Friday and the garbage truck could come any minute. He jumped up and ran out to the dumpster. He opened it slightly and pulled out the canvas that had been thrown in only moments before.</p><p>Makoto smiled at the painting. It was so perfect. The scene made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like a crush does, but this wasn’t a crush because having a crush on a painting was absolutely absurd. Now that he had the painting he could think about the handsome artist whose paintings he had covered his walls with. He would have to ask Kirigiri who he was or if anyone she knew knew him. He had to meet him.</p><p>                                ———</p><p>Togami was closing his door when he saw the boy that had run into him stroll past staring at a canvas in his hands. Togami frowned and stuck his head out of his door to get a closer look.</p><p>The smaller boy was in fact holding the painting that he had just thrown in the dumpster. He would’ve said something if the boy didn’t look so absolutely giddy when looking at the painting. Togami frowned. What does he care if he disappoints the boy?</p><p>Togami was about to say something when he heard a door shut. Well, he didn’t want to knock on the other boys door just to throw his painting away so he figured he’d catch him next time. Little does he know that this is the start of the most important relationship in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Black Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UNO, Toko, Floor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m tired and this took a while. ALSO, I had this stargazing project and I was gonna do it but I kept forgetting to stargaze and I would just go to sleep, so now I have to write what stars I saw and first of all I don’t even know any star names and second of all I didn’t see anything cause I went to sleep. So, imma fail that.</p><p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto was sitting on a park bench with Kirigiri and Celeste who were chatting about death sentences and the Salem witch trials. Makoto was about to leave to go check the dumpster when he remembered that he needed to ask Kirigiri about the tall blonde boy.</p><p>“Hey Kyoko?”</p><p>“Yes Makoto?”</p><p>Kirigiri turned her head to Makoto who was fiddling with the hem of his jacket.</p><p>“So, there’s this guy at my dorm, and he keeps on throwing out his art.”</p><p>Kirigiri nodded in response to Makoto’s pause to let him know he was listening.</p><p>“And he’s tall and blonde and I think he’s really cute and I was wondering if you knew him.”</p><p>Kirigiri nodded and began her response.</p><p>“I believe that Celeste and I play cards with him every Saturday.”</p><p>Makoto’s face lit up. This was perfect. Kirigiri could invite him to play cards and he could meet the boy.</p><p>“If you would like to meet him you can come and play cards with us tomorrow.”</p><p>It was like Celeste had read his mind. Makoto violently nodded his head and smiled at the girls.</p><p>“Although it’s not just him, several others play as well.”</p><p>Celeste looked at Makoto waiting for a response.</p><p>“That’s fine, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>                             ———</p><p>     Time skip to Saturday cause I’m lazy</p><p>                             ———</p><p>It was Saturday and Makoto was making his way to Celeste’s dorm room when he ran into one of his classmates, and friend, Kaede Akamatsu. She was walking with another girl who had long strawberry blonde hair.</p><p>“Hey Makoto!”</p><p>Kaede waved him down while dragging the other girl by the hand.</p><p>“Hey Kaede, what’s up?”</p><p>The girl behind Kaede finally caught up and was bent over trying to catch her breath. </p><p>“Me and Miu are going to a party, what about you?”</p><p>“I’m going to Celeste’s place to play cards.”</p><p>Kaede smiled and Miu laughed.</p><p>“That sounds suuuppppeeeer boring. I would expect that from a guy with such a small-“</p><p>Miu was cut off by Kaede’s hand flying over her mouth. Kaede looked back at Makoto and made that face that you make at people in the street when you pass them and your socially awkward.</p><p>“We should get going but I hope you have fun Makoto!”</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>The two girls strolled off and Makoto could faintly hear Kaede scolding Miu for being so vulgar.</p><p>                              ———</p><p>Makoto was standing at the door to Celeste’s dorm room and he felt slightly sick to his stomach at the thought of knocking. He moved his hand over to the door to knock when it was opened by a small girl with straight red hair and a pointy hat.</p><p>Makoto jumped back slightly, not expecting the door to open.</p><p>“Kyoko, your friend is here.”</p><p>The girl spoke slowly and sleepily with her head turned to face Kyoko who was sitting by Celeste.</p><p>“Thank you for getting the door Himiko.”</p><p>The small girl simply nodded and took her seat next to a taller girl who was wearing a blue crop top and a white tennis skirt.</p><p>“So you brought another degenerate male in, huh Kyoko?”</p><p>“Degenerate?”</p><p>Makoto looked to Kyoko who looked quite familiar with the other girls description of Makoto. Makoto noticed that other than the four girls there was only really one other person and that was a tall looking young man who had dark hair with grey streaks and a scarf wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Makoto was pulled out of his observant thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a tall figure stepping in.<br/>
Makoto turned around to face said figure.</p><p>Makoto l looked up at the taller boy in awe. The blonde looked down at him and crossed his arms.</p><p>“And who might this be Kirigiri?”</p><p>Makoto could feel his heart beating a little faster than normal. The boys voice was so smooth yet powerful.</p><p>“This is Makoto Naegi, Celeste and I thought he might enjoy playing cards with the lot of us. Do you have a problem with that Togami?”</p><p>The taller boy sighed and walked to a seat by a large round table with a set of cards in the middle.</p><p>“No, I have no problem with that.”</p><p>Kyoko nodded and looked at Makoto who was watching Togami sit down.</p><p>“Would you like to take a seat Makoto?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>Makoto took a seat in between the girl who had called him a degenerate and the boy with the scarf.</p><p>“So, are we going to play poker or spades?”</p><p>It was at this moment that Makoto realized he had no idea how to play any card games that used traditional cards. But he must of been lucky tonight because Celeste was interrupted by the girl next to him.</p><p>“Tenko was actually wondering if we could play uno! Tenko brought the game!”</p><p>Celeste reluctantly agreed to play uno and immediately after a loud laugh erupted from the boy next to Makoto.</p><p>“I, Gundham Tanaka, The Overlord of Ice shall defeat all of you in this game of uno!”</p><p>Makoto jumped at the sudden loud noise from the boy who had previously said nothing. Celeste laughed and put her hand on the table.</p><p>“We‘ll see about that Gundham.”</p><p>“I the Queen of Liars challenging me?”</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>Kyoko was pinching the bridge of her nose and was clearly trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Kyoko, stop making fun of me!”</p><p>Celeste pouted at Kyoko who let the ghost of a smile pull her lips up just a bit.</p><p>And with that the game began.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Time skip cause I wrote the game but I hated it so I’m not gonna put it in and nobody wants to read about people playing uno.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Makoto was walking back to his dorm. It was dark and last time he checked it was around 9:45. They had played a couple rounds of uno but after that they just sat around drinking sodas and chatting about classes.</p><p>Makoto grew up in a friendly neighborhood where he and Komaru never had to worry about walking around in the dark. Their parents had never felt the need to warn them about the dangers of the night so Makoto, of course, was oblivious to them. He knew they existed, but they felt so far away and unlikely that he never thought about them.</p><p>I know it sounds like he’s about to be kidnapped or attacked. But he’s not. He’s just being followed by a girl with purple hair, round glasses, and 6 pairs of scissors hidden around her body. Actually, she wasn’t following him. She was following the boy that Makoto was following, which was of course Togami.</p><p>Makoto wasn’t following him to be creepy though. They lived in the same dorm and he had assumed that Togami would know the way back in the dark. Now that Makoto thought about it, the walk back was taking a lot longer than it did there.</p><p>Makoto ignored the paranoia that they might be lost and kept on following Togami’s lead. He still hadn’t noticed the girl behind him until she stepped on a stick or something of the sort and snapped it.</p><p>Makoto snapped his head back to see the girl cursing at the stick. She looked up and saw that Makoto had seen her and she frowned.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it l-look like I’m doing? I’m following master.”<br/>
The girl pointed to Togami who had stopped walking as well and was facing the two people who had previously been following him.</p><p>“Master? What do you mean master?”<br/>
Makoto felt a little icky when he realized why she was addressing Togami that way. He thought back to the time he had spent listening to Togami complain about a girl who had been stalking him for months after the game of uno. He thought for a second to remember her name. Something like Toki or something. Ah, now he remembered, Toko Fukawa.</p><p>“Get out of my sight you nosy leech.”</p><p>Makoto was slightly startled by the sound of Togami’s voice but still watched the girl as she cupped her cheeks in her hands and wailed about how wonderful it was to be insulted by Togami.<br/>
Togami scowled at Toko as she swooned over him. Toko suddenly stopped and frowned as if she had just thought of something that she didn’t like. She looked up at Makoto and squinted her eyes.</p><p>“Why are you following master?”</p><p>Togami turned to Makoto who was slightly shaken from being accused by Toko.</p><p>“Why are you following me Naegi?”</p><p>“I’m not following you! Well, I am, but it’s only because we live and the same dorm and I thought you would know where it is in the dark better than I do!”</p><p>Togami hummed in response to Makoto’s explanation.</p><p>“Well, let’s get back to the dorm then. Oh, Fukawa?”</p><p>Toko snapped to attention and stared at Togami who rolled his eyes.</p><p>“If I catch you following me again I won’t hesitate to have you arrested.”</p><p>Togami then turned on his heel and began walking away. He paused and turned to Makoto who was thinking about the whole interaction he had just had.</p><p>“Well, are you coming Naegi?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes.”</p><p>Makoto jogged up to Togami’s side. As they walked to the dorms Makoto could feel himself getting nervous because he was inches away from the insanely hot boy who was the most amazing artist he had ever met. He could feel his face heating up from his thoughts and he looked at the ground.</p><p>It was so much easier to ignore his feelings when he was around other people because he could simply distract himself with the other people, but when it was just him and this tall blonde who he wanted to kiss till his lips turned blue, it was impossible to concentrate on anything other than his roaming thoughts.</p><p>After what seemed like hours of thinking and walking, they had arrived at their dorm. Togami opened the door for the smaller boy who was still staring at the ground. Makoto trudged towards the steps and made his way towards his room. He could practically feel Togami’s eyes on him like daggers in his back.</p><p>He reached his room and slowly opened the door. He was met with his wall of paintings that were so perfect and pretty, just like their artist. Makoto closed the door and stood at the entrance of his room for several minutes before sitting on the carpet floor. Sitting soon turned to laying and laying turned into sleeping. Makoto Naegi was sleeping one the floor, and he would stay that way till about 5 in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.google.com/search?q=elmo+fire+meme&amp;safe=active&amp;client=safari&amp;hl=en-us&amp;prmd=ivsn&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj_5a20tfPrAhXPo1kKHTXJCaIQ_AUoAXoECAoQAQ&amp;biw=375&amp;bih=553&amp;dpr=2#imgrc=QR0nN0M6oFSERM</p><p>It’s a teaser for the next chapter.</p><p>-thebeesknees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um, toasters but also Elmo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m in a total slump right now so I’m afraid that this sucks. Don’t be disappointed if it sucks okay? I like the 3rd quarter the most out of the whole thing so. I also switch POV like 30 times so I’m really sorry.</p><p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5 in the morning and Togami had been up painting a new scene. He had been thinking of this one since yesterday and he needed to get it on a canvas. He went to dip his brush in the water he had set up when he decided he needed fresh water. He opened his door and walked to the little kitchen that everyone shared.</p><p>As he filled up his cup he thought about the small boy who had his paintings. He had really only seen Makoto with one of them but he could only assume if Makoto knew to go to the dumpster that he had been doing this for a while. </p><p>He felt himself get a bit excited at the prospect of someone liking his art but he pushed it down and continued filling his cup. Togami had now finished filling his cup and made his way back to his room.</p><p>Just as he placed his hand on the door knob the loud and unpleasant noise of the smoke detector began to ring through the halls. It rung for about a minute before people started opening their doors and rushing down the halls to get to the exit. </p><p>Togami watched as people crowded the halls. He was going to wait until most of them were gone because he didn’t feel the need to get himself trampled and the most likely explanation to the smoke detectors going off is that someone had used a hot plate or toaster incorrectly. Togami wouldn’t normally assume this but the smell of burnt toast was wafting through the halls and he could only make an educated guess about it.</p><p>Once the crowd was mostly gone, Togami stepped out into the hall and began walking towards the nearest fire exit but he stopped walking when he heard snoring from behind a door. He turned around to face the door of Makoto Naegi who he had just met yesterday.</p><p>Togami sighed and crossed his arms. He should probably wake the other boy up. Not because he cared about him. It was just because he didn’t want people to annoy him with their wailing if he got hurt. Which he wasn’t going to because Togami was going to wake him up.</p><p>Togami knocked on the door a couple of times before he tried opening the door, which was unlocked. He swung the door open but before it could reach the halfway point it slammed into something, making a loud thud sound. </p><p>The snoring stopped and Togami heard some rustling followed by a quite ‘what the hell?’</p><p>Togami peeked into the room, trying not to notice all of his paintings on the boy’s walls and focusing on the boy himself who was sitting one the floor.</p><p>“What on earth are you doing?”</p><p>Makoto looked up and finally noticed Togami, who had also realized that he had hit Makoto with the door. He wasn’t about to apologize though because it wasn’t his fault. Makoto quickly picked himself off the floor and stood in the door way blocking any view of the room with his body. Well, not really because Togami could see over him. But that’s besides the point. </p><p>“I was just sleeping.”</p><p>“On the floor.”<br/>
Togami raised his brow at the smaller boy.</p><p>“Yes. I was sleeping, on the floor.”</p><p>Togami crossed his arms and listened to the fire alarm that was still going off. Makoto seemed to finally notice it going off and jumped a bit. </p><p>“Togami, we’ve got to get out of here!”</p><p>He shook the taller boy’s arm and looked up at him.</p><p>“Yes, that’s why I woke you.”</p><p>Makoto peeked his head around Togami and saw the smoke in the halls. The smoke was actually quite thick and he couldn’t see down the halls.</p><p>“Oh my god we’re going to die.”</p><p>Togami rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“We are not going to die Naegi.”</p><p>For some reason Togami had just noticed that to see down the halls, Makoto had placed his hands on his shoulders and pulled his body closer to Togami’s to peek his head out from behind him. Togami could hear the boys heart beat, which was quite fast seemingly because he was panicked about the smoke.</p><p>Togami felt his face heat up as Makoto moved back to face him and was now just inches away from the taller boy. Makoto must have realized this because he let go of Togami’s shoulders and quickly stepped back.</p><p>“Sorry Togami.”</p><p>Togami couldn’t really speak at this moment, like, he literally just blanked out. They both stood there for a few seconds until Makoto interrupted the silence with pure panic.</p><p>“Oh my god. How long have we been standing here, there’s a fire!”</p><p>And with that Makoto grabbed Togami’s arm and began dragging him down the smokey halls. They had been walking (more like jogging) for a while and by now both boys had to stop to cough for a bit and then continue speeding down the halls, which probably wasn’t healthy. </p><p>They paused again and after a very worrying coughing fit performed by Makoto, Togami took the lead and began running out of the building dragging Makoto by wrist. Once they reached the doors Togami slowed his pace and opened the door for Makoto who walked through, coughing harshly.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, where were you guys?”</p><p>The boy who had asked them was well known in the dorm for constantly performing sacrificial ceremonies on animal crackers. He went by Hiro. </p><p>Neither boys answered his question because the were to busy coughing. </p><p>“This is why you shouldn’t leave your toast unwatched Soda.”</p><p>“I said I was sorry! Jeez.”</p><p>As the pink haired boy argued with a much smaller boy with blonde hair, Makoto was coughing horribly and Togami was extremely concerned. Not that he cared about anyone else’s well being, it’s just that he didn’t want to be held responsible for Makoto’s cough.</p><p>Soon enough the firemen arrived and checked the premises. They found a whole line of toasters with burnt toast in them. They said that some idiot left the toast in the toasters and they set on fire.</p><p>The building was clear of smoke and the boys were all permitted to go back to their rooms. Makoto started towards the door but was stopped by another coughing fit. Togami watched as the boy violently coughed into his arm and for some unknown reason, felt bad for him. Togami had a cough but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Makoto’s.</p><p>Togami thought for a second and then did what he thought was generous and fair due to the fact that he kept them in the building because he underestimated the smoke. He approached Makoto and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Naegi, would you like to join me for tea?”</p><p>The smaller boy looked up at Togami and nodded slightly. On their way back to Togami’s room they made frequent stops for Makoto to cough for a minute or two. When they finally reached the room Togami held the door open for Makoto who walked in at a snails pace.</p><p>“I am going to make the tea, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Makoto nodded and sat in a chair near the small table.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>We’re switching POV just so you know :)</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Makoto felt terrible. Well, physically at least. His cough had progressively worsened and his throat felt like it was on fire. Mentally Makoto was freaking out because he was in Togami’s room.</p><p>He had been staring at different things and just observing the room. The boys bed was so neatly made and the floor wasn’t covered in clothing from the day before. Makoto turned his head and noticed an unfinished painting.</p><p>It was a glob of red with a black and orange background. It was clearly very unfinished and Makoto had no idea what it was going to be. He thought about all the other paintings he had in his room. There were lakes, parks, beaches, almost anything you could think of and each one of them was perfect.</p><p>Makoto bent over and coughed for a bit before returning to his original position of staring at the wall.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Another POV switch because I have no life force or energy to run off of</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Makoto was still deep in thought when Togami returned to the room. He was sitting in one of the chairs with his chin resting in his hands looking at the wall.</p><p>“It’s a pretty great wall, huh Naegi?”</p><p>Togami laughed as the boy finally noticed his presence and became red with embarrassment. Togami walked to the table and placed the tea on the table while Makoto simultaneously started another coughing fit. It was so harsh that he nearly fell out of his chair.</p><p>Togami had taken notice of Makoto’s cough and for reasons he did not understand, felt the need to assist the boy in soothing his cough. This of course was of benefit to himself as well as he also had a small cough.</p><p>Makoto fixed himself in the chair and smiled at Togami. The taller boy felt his stomach do a flip and he had to scowl to keep his composure. He wasn’t sure if he was sick or just having some sort of weird body spasm but he wasn’t about to draw attention to himself.</p><p>Togami slid the cup of tea over to Makoto who looked eager bro drink something.</p><p>“I put honey in the tea, it should help with your cough.”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Makoto flashed another smile at the taller boy who was pushing up his glasses and trying not to look at the adorable- wait minute, that is not what he thought. He doesn’t think that at all. Togami decided to think about something else. FROGS. He was going to think about frogs.</p><p>Makoto sipped his tea and sighed. The way he looked so content and peaceful made Togami want to reach over and hold his hand. NOPE.</p><p>Frogs. They are green, they eat insects, they’re cute, Makoto is cute. Not like a frog though. Like a person. Togami unconsciously shook his head and thought forcefully about amphibians, but each attempt to distract his mind always lead right back to Makoto.</p><p>“Uhhhh, Togami?”</p><p>The taller boy whipped his head around to face the smaller one who was looking quite concerned.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Shit, he just snapped at poor Makoto who now looked really confused AND upset, oh, and also confused.</p><p>“Sorry Togami, I didn’t mean to interrupt your thoughts.”</p><p>Togami sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“It’s fine Naegi, my thoughts were trivial anyways.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>Togami felt the sudden need to pick up his paint brush and finish his painting. </p><p>“Naegi, I’m going to paint. If you want to stay and watch you may.”</p><p>Togami wasn’t sure why he had said that. He had never painted in front of anyone and he was still in his little block. But he couldn’t forget that Makoto has all of his failed paintings. Makoto Naegi had his paintings all over his walls. Togami picked up his brush and began painting in an attempt to stop getting distracted.</p><p>                               ———                                  </p><p>       POV switch cause I’m not Bob Ross<br/>
also, tiny time skip cause I’m tired</p><p>                               ———                                  </p><p>Makoto couldn’t help but get excited. Even though Togami had been acting really strange he still couldn’t wait to see him paint. He coughed occasionally as he watched Togami gracefully swoop his brush across the canvas, but his admirations were put to a pause when he realized what Togami was painting.</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Makoto started to giggle at Togami who was standing with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Naegi this is a serious form of expression.”</p><p>Makoto doubled over with laughter which soon turn into coughing.</p><p>“Did you finish your tea Naegi?”</p><p>“Uhhhh, yeah.”</p><p>“You can have the rest of mine.”</p><p>“Alright, thanks Togami.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, To anybody.”</p><p>Makoto pulled the cup to his lips and took a sip. This was oddly domestic. Like they had been doing this forever. Makoto turned his head to face Togami who had finished the painting.</p><p>“I think it’s very beautiful Togami.”</p><p>“You can have it.”</p><p>“What? You can’t mean that.”</p><p>“I don’t want it. You can have it Naegi.”</p><p>Makoto felt himself get excited again. He had Togami’s paintings bit he had never been given one. He stood up and walked to Togami’s side. Togami sidestepped away from him bug Makoto didn’t really notice. They stood there in silence as the painting dried.</p><p>“You should probably go.”</p><p>Makoto nodded and Togami passed him the painting.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Makoto smiled up at Togami who’s lip was trembling and his eyes were directed towards the wall Makoto had been staring at earlier.</p><p>“Well, bye Togami.”</p><p>“Goodbye Naegi.”</p><p>Makoto walked back to his room, painting in hand. He opened the door and walked over to his wall where he hung the newest addition to his collection. Makoto hopped in his bed and turned off his light. The painting would guard him as he slept tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would say “RISE” but I’m to slumped and exhausted from wallowing in my own suffering.<br/>Here’s a song. For my slump.<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xXbUdEjwLiU</p><p>-thebeesknees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Spike The Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ummm, Komaru throws hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot if I was calling the chapters parts or chapters, sooo. I’m out of my slump now, not that anyone asked, I just felt the need to say so. :) also, I didn’t edit this or anything so if there’s a mistake let me know. :)</p><p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto had just awoken from the very short sleep spell that he had after spending a of couple hours coughing in his bed. His throat was still feeling rough but the tea he had last night with Togami had taken the edge off of it.</p><p>As he slowly shoved his blankets off of him he tried to remember what day it was and where he was supposed to be that day. He trudged over to his window and pulled the blinds out of the way. Unsurprisingly there wasn’t anything to be seen behind the dorm building and Makoto found himself staring at a girl who was walking in the direction of a small white car. </p><p>After about a minute of staring and watching the car drive off Makoto had a sudden realization. That was his sister’s car and the girl who had hopped in the passenger seat was the girl who had been following Togami. Makoto grabbed at his phone only to realize that it wasn’t where he usually put it.</p><p>He felt himself freaking out internally and he began hastily looking around his room for his phone. Makoto would spend about 50 minutes looking for his phone before realizing he had left it in Togami’s room.</p><p>                               ———                                    </p><p>                       Small time skip </p><p>                               ———                                  </p><p>Komaru was sitting in her car with her best friend and secret crush, Toko Fukawa. Komaru actually really liked everything about Toko. Even her alter, Syo. Actually, Komaru didn’t just like Syo. She had a crush on Syo too. She really liked the both of them. </p><p>As they arrived at the university Komaru remembered that she was supposed to visit Makoto. It’s not like she didn’t want to, in fact, she and Makoto were quite close. She had just forgotten because she had been so focused on Toko’s new book idea. </p><p>“Hey Toki?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I gotta stop and say hi to my brother.”</p><p>“O-okay. Who’s y-your brother?”</p><p>Komaru almost forgot her brother’s name and she paused for a few seconds.</p><p>“Oh, Makoto Naegi.”</p><p>Toko put her finger to her head as if to try and tap out a thought. Her expression slowly morphed from confusion to slightly irritated as she seemingly remembered Makoto.</p><p>“I know him! He was following master last night!”</p><p>Komaru thought about that for a second. ‘Master’ was the rich jerk Byakuya Togami who Toko was obsessed with. Komaru really didn’t like him. She had never met him but she still hated him for being awful to Toko. Also, Makoto was following Togami? Ew. That’s just gross. Not that Komaru didn’t find Toko’s obsession gross too, it’s just that she wouldn’t expect Makoto to do that.</p><p>“Ew. Also, Togami is really mean to you Toko, he doesn’t deserve you.”</p><p>Toko sighed and put her chin in her palm. They had already talked about this a million times but Toko still didn’t listen.</p><p>Both girls were pulled out of their thoughts as Komaru looked up and slammed her foot on the breaks. Komaru took a deep breath and sighed. They had almost hit a tall, angry looking blonde who was holding a note pad with a pencil neatly tucked into the rings of it.</p><p>Toko looked up and gasped slightly which was all Komaru needed to hear before realizing that this was Togami. The guy who was bullying her best friend. Komaru unlocked the car and stepped out of the car to face the taller guy.</p><p>“And who the hell do you think you are?”</p><p>Komaru was just a bit shocked by Togami’s sudden snap at her but she wasn’t too shaken because of the adrenaline and anger pumping through her veins.</p><p>“Who do you think you are, jack ass?”</p><p>She was going straight to the cursing out part of the rants she had imagined when Toko would talk about Togami.</p><p>“I’m Byakuya Togami, the heir to one of the most powerful corporations in the country, who are you?”</p><p>Togami straightened his posture and crossed his arms while sneering at Komaru who was taking his introduction in one ear and put the other.</p><p>“I’m Komaru Naegi, Toko’s friend and you have no right to be mean to her you pompous ass hat.”</p><p>“Oh, so this is about that freak and her disgusting habit of following me while making a path with her drool?”</p><p>Komaru felt disgust rise in her stomach. How could he be so awful.</p><p>“I’m not just going to let you talk about her like that.”</p><p>At this point Toko had stepped out of the car and was trying to stop the two from arguing. Also, at this point Makoto had heard yelling outside and looked out his window to see his sister shouting at Togami who looked just as irritated as Komaru. Makoto quickly ended his search for his phone and ran down the halls to try and intervene the argument.</p><p>Makoto had arrived just in time to see his sister punch Togami in the face and watch Togami step backwards and nearly fall over into Toko, who was freaking out.</p><p>Makoto rushed over to the scene while Komaru shook her hand and flipped Togami off. </p><p>“What is happening guys?”</p><p>Komaru turned her head and smiled at Makoto.</p><p>“Hey Makoto, I was just punching this piece of shit.”</p><p>Makoto was taken aback by this statement and wondered what Togami had done to piss of his younger sister.</p><p>“You know her!?”</p><p>Togami was pointing at Komaru who had her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah dumbass, he’s my brother, y’know, we’re both Naegi’s.”</p><p>Togami looked a bit shocked for a second before frowning at Komaru.</p><p>“I am going return to my dorm, be lucky I’m feeling gracious today and I’m not going to press any charges against you.”</p><p>Togami scowled down at Komaru before walking over to Makoto and putting his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“By the way, you left your phone in my room Naegi.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks Togami!”</p><p>Komaru frowned at Togami as he walked off to the dorms while Toko looked deep in thought and Makoto had a light blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“How can you be friends with him Makoto?”</p><p>Komaru watched as Makoto unconsciously pressed his fingers together and looked to the side.</p><p>“Makoto, I swear to god if you have a crush on him I will punch you.”</p><p>Toko looked up and scowled at Makoto who had his hands in the air in defense.</p><p>“I don’t like him. Nope. I do not.”</p><p>Komaru rolled her eyes and opened her car door. </p><p>“Well, Makoto, I hope you have fun ‘getting your phone’ in Togami’s room.”</p><p>“I love you too Komaru.”</p><p>“Bye Makoto, are you getting in Toko?”</p><p>Toko nodded and scowled at him. Makoto watched the car drive off until it stopped and Toko hopped out and waved at Komaru. Makoto made his way back into the dorm and stopped at Togami’s door.</p><p>Makoto stood there for a second before hovering his fist over the wood. He stayed that way for about a minute before the door opened and the one and only Togami stood before him.</p><p>Makoto nearly fell back and Togami had to catch him by the arm so he wouldn’t crash into the ground.<br/>
Makoto dangled there for a minute, wondering why that keeps on happening before hoisting himself up with Togami’s arm and mumbling an apology to the taller boy.</p><p>“It’s fine, but I do need to get to the point, I have work to do.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry Togami.”</p><p>“Here’s your phone Naegi.”</p><p>“Thanks Togami.”</p><p>The taller boy simply sighed and closed his door. Makoto trotted over to his room and opened his phone to message Kirigiri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a bit of a start for the next chapter. Also, sorry if this was a little short. I actually have no concept of how short or long my writing is so, yeah. If it’s like, five paragraphs I’ll be like: that’s a great chapter and then my cousin will be like: why is this so short. And then I’m like: oh.</p><p>-thebeesknees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: To Be Suprised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are going to go a bit faster after this chapter now that we have our most amazing wing woman, Aoi Asahina in the game. whether she turns the tides for better or for worse is unsure (it actually is because I wrote this so you know it's not gonna end with them hating each other).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a while and even though it's not super long I hope you like it :)</p><p>thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Togami sat alone in his room after Makoto had left with his phone. He felt extremely nervous at the thought of someone figuring out what he had done. He really hadn’t meant to. It was an accident really, he would never invade someone else's privacy on purpose. Actually, he wasn't sure if that was completely true, but he settled for never invading Makoto’s privacy on purpose.</p><p>He had been sitting, just as he was now, in his room after they had met earlier that day and he was slowly drifting off to sleep when his sleepy thoughts were interrupted by a phone going off. Togami knew this wasn't his phone because he usually kept his phone on silent and/or shut off to avoid disturbances in his daily life so he knew that Makoto must have left his phone in his room.</p><p>After a few seconds of looking he found the phone on the floor next to the chair where Makoto was sitting previously. Togami picked up the phone and upon doing so, looked at the screen. His eyes glazed over the seven texts from someone who Makoto had titled “swimmy neutron” and the one phrase that his eyes locked onto was “hot artist guy.”</p><p>Togami knew he shouldn’t look at what ‘swimmy neutron’ was saying but he was now *very* curious at who was being referenced here. They weren’t talking about him right? No, there were tons of artists and many of them were much more attractive than he was. They must be talking about someone else. As Togami looked at the messages that were on the notifications tab he found that there was really no new information to be found because the rest of the messages were pictures of some dog at a weird angle.</p><p>Togami sighed and pushed up his glasses. He had just done a really shitty thing. Going through someone’s messages is really uncool y’know? (I’m looking at you mom, if my cousin says fuck it’s none of your business) Togami tried not to think about the use of the term “hot artist guy.” It was definitely *not* about him. It was absolutely about someone totally different. Not him. Absolutely not. Togami frowned and mentally chastised himself for letting his thoughts be consumed by something so stupid. It doesn't matter who they’re talking about *and* if you had just minded your own business then you wouldn't be thinking about this. For the next half hour Togami mentally smacked himself for being dumb.</p><p>					       ↞   Δ   ↠</p><p>While Togami was having a mental argument with himself, Komaru was speaking to Toko on a video call. Yes, they had just been hanging out but Toko had called Komaru this time so it wasn't just Komaru being ‘clingy’.</p><p>“Omaru, I think your brother *likes* master.”</p><p>Toko frowned and looked to the side and Komaru contemplated how to answer that. She wanted to help Toko get over Togami and she didn't want to lie to her best friend and crush but she also didn't want to break her heart. even though she already knew Togami didn't like her, she was still fragile and Komaru didn't want to see her sad or have Syo hurt her brother.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie to you Toki, he probably does, but that's okay because you don't need Togami because he’s a prick.”</p><p>Toko sighed and placed her chin in her palm.</p><p>“You say that and I know it's true but I can't bring myself to *believe* it, even though I feel like at this point I’m just following him out of habit and not cause I still like him.”</p><p>Komaru wished she could hug Toko or hold her hand as a means of comfort but their distance and their screens separated them from each other. Komaru just wanted to pull Toko out of the nasty habit she was in.</p><p>“I know Toki, you just gotta fight the urge to do stuff like follow him or get mad at people who like him.”</p><p>Toko nodded and then frowned. Toko’s features scrunched up and then she suddenly sneezed. When she lifted her head back up her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and her eyes were wild and red.</p><p>“Hey Komaruuuuu.”</p><p>“Hey, Syo.”</p><p>Komaru smiled at Syo who was holding a pair of scissors and flipping them about.</p><p>“You and Mrs. Morose just can't get enough of each other huh?”</p><p>Komaru blushed slightly and then laughed.</p><p>“Well I like spending time with you just as much as I like spending time with her, Syo.”</p><p>Syo cheeks were dusted pink and she looked left and chuckled.</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>The two sat in silence before Syo picked up a slip of paper and squinted her eyes at it for a second before laughing.</p><p>“So Big Mac has the hots for master? That's pretty hot, not gonna lie.”</p><p>Komaru shook her head and laughed at Syo’s reaction to the situation. It was so completely different from Toko’s. Komaru wondered how she had managed to catch feelings for the both of them.</p><p>					       ↞   Δ   ↠</p><p>As Komaru pined over Toko and Syo, Makoto was texting one of his best friends who you previously knew as Swimmy Neutron. Her real name is obviously Aoi Asahina but you probably knew that already. Probably.</p><p>Anyways, Makoto had just received an invitation from Aoi to go to a college party with her and Sakura. Makoto had of course accepted the invitation and had promised to meet Aoi there at 6:00 on Friday. Makoto was pretty excited to go to the party cause it's a party and anyone would be excited because so many things can happen at a college party. So many things. So many, many, many, things.</p><p>					       ↞   Δ   ↠</p><p>Aoi smiled brightly at her phone. Makoto had accepted her invitation to the party and her plan to get her friend and his crush together was in motion. Now all she had to do was go convince that artist guy to go to the party as well. It shouldn't be that hard though, she had Kyoko to help her get the upper hand in the battle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You wanna see the dog Aoi sent to Makoto? Here ya go:<br/>https://www.google.com/search?q=walter+the+dog&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiR0vaI4aXsAhVtk-AKHSZVD5EQ_AUoAXoECCUQAw&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=625&amp;safe=active&amp;ssui=on#imgrc=z5PM7PnkZUme0M</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>ALSO, I went and retitled the chapters. All of their titles are names of songs on my Naegami playlist. :))))</p><p>thebeesknees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically they go to a party and it’s not the best thing I’ve ever written but it’s decent and it took me a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday, the night of the party, and thanks to Kyoko, Aoi had convinced Togami to come to the party. The last part of her plan was simple really. Just sit and wait, at a party, anything could happen and if it was something she didn’t want to happen she could just stop it. All she had to do was make sure the two boys spent some time together.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Makoto stepped through the house doors and was met with loud music and flashing lights. Makoto had only been to a few party’s and had made a rule to stick to Kyoko and Celeste at party’s because Kyoko was the resident sane person and she would make sure nobody screwed with him and Celeste refused to let anyone talk shit to Makoto. Unfortunately, Makoto’s Lesbian bodyguards were not going to make an appearance at this party so Makoto would have to manage on his own.</p>
<p>Makoto made his way to the living room where he found Aoi being carried bridal style by Sakura who was smiling at the smaller girl in her arms. Aoi looked around the room and seemed to have spotted Makoto in the crowd because she looked him right in the eyes, grinned, and waved at him while violently yelling his name.</p>
<p>“Hey Makoto!”</p>
<p>“Hey Aoi, hey Sakura.”</p>
<p>“Hello Makoto.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came! You’ve never been to a party without Kyoko and Celeste right?”</p>
<p>Makoto absentmindedly scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool cause this’ll be a new experience for you!”</p>
<p>Aoi smiled and pumped her fist in the air while Sakura nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“WOAH, Makoto!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Aoi had the most extreme look of shock on her face. It was so extreme that it could have been fake (ò_ó). Makoto froze and stared at her, worried about what was happening.</p>
<p>“Is that the hot artist guy?”</p>
<p>Aoi pointed in the direction of a tall blonde who was indeed, the “hot artist guy.” Makoto put his hands on his cheeks and quickly turned back to Aoi.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so loud Aoi! He’ll hear you!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Togami would hear me over this music.”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head and looked over to Togami who was walking in their direction.</p>
<p>“Ooooo, Makoto, he’s coming over here.”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“Ooooo, look at that FROWN!”</p>
<p>Aoi was obviously a little bit tipsy and was waving her arms at Makoto who was nervously looking from Aoi to Togami, who was going to confront the girl who had nagged him to come to this party.</p>
<p>Makoto looked back at Togami once again who was now standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Excuse me Naegi, but I would like to speak with Asahina and you’re in my way.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and stepped out of the way so Togami could speak with Aoi, who was smiling at Sakura with the most love struck look that could ever exist.</p>
<p>“Asahina.”</p>
<p>Aoi looked over at Togami and smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>“Hey Togami, what d’ya need?”</p>
<p>Aoi spoke with her big smile still painting her soft face and her arm around Sakura’s neck. Togami on the other hand looked quite annoyed with Aoi’s cheerfulness and he pushed up his glasses before looking back at the girl.</p>
<p>“What was so important about this party that led you to nag me to make an appearance for the entire week?”</p>
<p>Makoto felt his heart beating faster in his chest. Aoi had told Togami to come here? Was she going to do something weird or was she just going to let them mingle? Makoto had no idea what she would do with them but he had learned not to underestimate his friend. She would do almost anything to get her friends what they want. She would even sacrifice her life for a friend.</p>
<p>Togami frowned at Aoi, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Welllllll, I was hoping that you would make sure my little friend Makoto here doesn’t get into trouble, since his Lesbians aren’t here to take care of him.”</p>
<p>Aoi tilted her head and put her hands together imitating a praying position.</p>
<p>“So you want me to spend my night watching Naegi?”</p>
<p>Aoi pouted and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“When you say it like that it sounds like a chore. You can have fun too, I just don’t want anybody to take advantage of Makoto and you seem responsible enough to fill in for Kyoko and Celeste.”</p>
<p>Togami crossed his arms and looked at Makoto who was red with embarrassment. Aoi was practically asking Togami to babysit him. It was quite embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Please Togami, you won’t regret it.”</p>
<p>Makoto looked at the ground. What was that supposed to mean?</p>
<p>“I guess I could make sure Naegi doesn’t get into any trouble, if it really matters that much.”</p>
<p>Aoi jumped out of Sakura’s arms and violently shook Togami’s hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Aoi let go and Togami jerked away from her. Aoi hugged Makoto and then shoved the two boys into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Have fun guys!”</p>
<p>And just like that she was gone.</p>
<p>“Jesus, that girl has the strongest handshake.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and looked at the sink across the room. This was so awkward, what was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to do anything or am I just going to watch you stand here and do nothing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, uhhh. Do you want something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t I supposed to be level headed here?”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to watch me. Aoi was just being over the top. I don’t need to be taken care of.”</p>
<p>Togami looked down at Naegi and chuckled.</p>
<p>“What? Why are you laughing?”</p>
<p>“Well, you say that but after a few drinks your going to be under the table hiding from a wild bear that’s been checking you out from the windows.”</p>
<p>“What? Where did you even get that? Also, how would you know if I’m gonna get super drunk?”</p>
<p>“Well Naegi, it’s quite simple. Why else would your dear friend want me to make sure you don’t get hurt when your usual friends aren’t here to keep you in line, and you’re quite obviously a light weight.”</p>
<p>Makoto crossed his arms and looked up at Togami.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, why am I obviously a light weight Mr. I-know-everything-about-everyone?”</p>
<p>As a response to Makoto’s defense, Togami simply placed his hand on Makoto’s head and raised his brow at the smaller boy.<br/>Makoto frowned at Togami who was now pushing his glasses up his face and smirking down at the boy.</p>
<p>“Thus, I will not accept your offer to get me a drink.”</p>
<p>Makoto trudged over to the door of the kitchen and turned to Togami who was watching him with sharp eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get myself something, are you coming?”</p>
<p>Togami simply followed Makoto out of the kitchen and kept his eyes on him.</p>
<p>                               ———                                  </p>
<p>   Small time skip cause I don’t feel like<br/>      writing about the first two drinks</p>
<p>                               ———                                  </p>
<p>Makoto was standing in the kitchen sipping out of a red solo cup while Togami stood dutifully and watched him drink.</p>
<p>It had been about 13 minutes since they had first left the kitchen and Makoto was on his third drink. By now he was finding it a little bit harder to stand up straight and he couldn’t quite stop himself from staring at Togami, who absolutely knew he was staring at him because ever since they had left the kitchen he hadn’t taken his eyes off the smaller boy. </p>
<p>Makoto finished off the last of his drink and made his way to the kitchen door. Togami followed suit and put his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should take a break. It’s unhealthy to consume too much alcohol at one time Naegi.”</p>
<p>Makoto turned around and pouted at Togami.</p>
<p>“C’monnnnnn. Please? Just one more, I’ll take a break after this one.”</p>
<p>Togami let go of Makoto’s shoulder and looked at the boy who was nearly falling over.</p>
<p>“You take a break after this one, okay?”</p>
<p>Makoto grinned and nodded while grabbing Togami’s hand in order to drag him to the living room where a foldable white table was sitting with a random assortment of drinks in glass bottles. Some bottles had the labels marked out with black sharpie and in place of the label was a sticker with a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails with bows and other hair amenities. Togami assumed those were probably a very unsafe mixture of things.</p>
<p>Togami watched as Makoto grabbed a cup from the table and smiled at him. Togami pushed up his glasses and frowned at the smaller boy who just pulled him back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>They stood there in silence while Makoto chugged his drink and tossed his cup into the trash that was overflowing with plastic wrappers, cups, and paper towels. Makoto slowly inched his way to the door, seemingly trying to sneak past Togami who was watching him slowly make his way across the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Naegi, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Makoto turned around and scratched the back of his head in an awkward gesture while looking to the side.</p>
<p>“Uh, getting another drink?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t we agree on taking a break? You know you could kill yourself if you drink to much right?”</p>
<p>At this point Makoto had made his way over to Togami and had his hands on his shoulders and his body pressed against his.</p>
<p>“Pleaaassseeee. I PROMISE I’ll take a break after this one.”</p>
<p>None of this was purposely sexual, it was just Makoto’s drunk mind’s way of begging, Which happened to be very sexual. Togami felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he stared wide eyed at the boy who was pleading with him.</p>
<p>“Y-you said that last time Naegi.”</p>
<p>Makoto pouted and placed his hand on Togami’s chest.</p>
<p>“Well if I can’t drink then you have to.”</p>
<p>Togami couldn’t find any logic in that but agreed if it meant that Makoto would get off of him. The shorter boy pulled away from Togami and he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Makoto was once again dragging Togami through the house to get a drink. Makoto picked up a cup and smiled lazily at Togami who was wondering if Aoi would be upset with him. He didn’t care about her feelings, he just didn’t want a lecture from her if she got upset. Togami didn’t have to drink the drink. But then Makoto might try to get another drink or do something reckless, besides, one drink couldn’t hurt. While Togami was musing over his choices Makoto had dragged him into an empty hallway instead of the kitchen and he was looking expectantly at Togami.</p>
<p>“Are you going to to drink it or not?”</p>
<p>Togami looked down at the short boy and then tilted his head up and chugged the drink. Togami nearly gagged at the taste of the alcohol he had just consumed.</p>
<p>“Jesus Naegi, what it this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It could be alien juice for all I know.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is alien juice?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Makoto was doubled over laughing at whatever alien juice happened to be and Togami pushed up his glasses and scowled at the empty cup in his hand.</p>
<p>“You need water Naegi.”</p>
<p>Makoto stopped laughing and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want water.”</p>
<p>“It’s not up to you. Asahina trusted me with your safety and hydration is a part of that.”</p>
<p>“You’re taking this really seriously man, why do you care about my stupid safety?”</p>
<p>Togami didn’t really have an answer to that but he knew that he needed to get Makoto water.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter Naegi. You’re going to come with me to get water and that’s final.”</p>
<p>Makoto stood up off of the wall he was leaning on and promptly fell on Togami. Togami found himself in a mighty fine predicament here. The two boys were now in a pile on the floor with their faces centimeters apart. Makoto stared at Togami for a good few seconds before starting an apology.</p>
<p>“Sorry Togami, I just fell off the wall.”</p>
<p>“I noticed that.”</p>
<p>Makoto laughed a little at Togami’s snarky comment and then quite clearly dropped his gaze to his lips. He took a long breath and kept his eyes on Togami’s lips.</p>
<p>“Our lips are so close, it’s like we’re about to kiss.”</p>
<p>Togami suddenly realized the position the two were in. His hands were on either side of Makoto’s hips and Makoto was straddling him while holding himself up with his elbows on the floor. Togami’s legs were slightly bent up and his back was against the floor. Togami started to panic. He was supposed to be watching Makoto and making sure he didn’t do anything stupid, NOT laying in sexual positions with him.</p>
<p>“Makoto, we should get up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, your lips look so soft and warm. I kinda wanna stay here.”</p>
<p>Makoto moved his face closer to Togami’s and let out a small sigh. Togami could feel himself getting excited, and he knew he had to put this to a stop. He began to shift his arms in an attempt to pull away from Makoto but after looking up and seeing Makoto’s face again, he started having second thoughts. He wanted to keep his word to Aoi, but Makoto was already so close and he could practically feel his lips on his own. That’s when Togami realized Makoto’s lips were actually on his. Makoto was kissing him.</p>
<p>Makoto had brought his hands up to Togami’s head and was lightly gripping the latter’s hair. Togami took in a deep breath as Makoto kissed him with urgency and felt his awareness slipping away from him. Togami finally reciprocated the kiss and let out a small groan before taking control of the whole situation.</p>
<p>Togami bit onto Makoto’s bottom lip and in return the boy opened his mouth and let Togami explore his mouth. Togami could taste the alcohol that Makoto had been drinking and he could feel the vibrations from the little noises Makoto was making.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the boy’s make out session was about to be put to a pause due to the sudden return of Togami’s awareness, which had taken a short absence after Makoto had started kissing him. Togami was now panicking once again because he needed to get Makoto water and that was what he needed to do and that was why he was pushing Makoto off of himself and telling him that they needed to get water.</p>
<p>Makoto nodded at Togami with hazy, half lidded eyes and followed him into the kitchen where a girl with long blue hair and glasses was standing with a cup in her hands, not drinking it, but just holding it.</p>
<p>“Hi guys, what are you looking for.”</p>
<p>Togami stared at the girl for about 10 seconds before replying.</p>
<p>“Water.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll get you some water.”</p>
<p>The girl smiled cheerfully at the pair and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two solo cups. After that Togami stopped watching because Makoto had leaned on him and was nearly knocking the two of them over again. Togami grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and held him in place. Makoto looked up at Togami and placed his hands on his chest.</p>
<p>“I wanna kiss again. Can we kiss again?”</p>
<p>Togami looked to the side of the kitchen to see the girl returning with water.</p>
<p>“Here you go! Make sure to stay hydrated.”</p>
<p>Togami nodded and took the drinks, handing one to Makoto as well. Makoto frowned at the water before downing it in a similar manor to the way he chugged the alcohol. Togami sipped his water and stared at Makoto who was once again, leaning on him.</p>
<p>“Can I have another drink now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Makoto grabbed Togami and pulled him to the living room where Makoto grabbed to drinks and began making his way to one of the couches. Togami followed the shorter boy and sat down next to him on what seemed to be a love seat. Togami set his water down on the small table next to the seat and watched Makoto down one of the cups he had picked up. Makoto looked at Togami and moved the second cup in his direction.</p>
<p>“Y’want some?”</p>
<p>Togami, who was now not in his right mind, took the cup and chugged it before placing the empty cup on the table and climbing on top of Makoto.</p>
<p>“Are we going to kiss again? Cause I would really like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re going to kiss again.”</p>
<p>Togami quickly pressed his lips onto Makoto’s and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t quite as coordinated at the first time, but it was certainly more sexual with Makoto hastily trying to unbutton Togami’s shirt and Togami sliding his hands up the smaller boy’s shirt.</p>
<p>                               ———                                  </p>
<p>While Togami and Makoto were violently making out, the girl who had given them water, her name is Tsumugi, was handing out spiked drinks to random people she came across. She, in fact, had spiked all of the drinks in the entire house. Nobody was safe from her wrath, unless you were Sakura, who hadn’t had anything to drink as a means of taking care of Aoi.</p>
<p>You can of course assume that Tsumugi had drugged Makoto and Togami as well. It was nothing major really. Just some random sedatives tossed together. They would probably be out in about fifteen to twenty minutes.</p>
<p>The vicious acts of Tsumugi Shirogane were about to be put to a stop though, as Makoto’s ‘lesbian bodyguards’ stepped into the house. With much conviction, Kyoko and Celeste made their way over to the kitchen where Tsumugi was calmly brooding.</p>
<p>“Hi, did you just get here?”</p>
<p>Tsumugi greeted them with the same fake kindness she had given each of the party goers. Both girls didn’t doubt for a second that this girl was spiking peoples drinks. In fact, they suspected she was the reason why nearly everyone was sleeping on the floor or wherever they had dropped.</p>
<p>You see, Kyoko and Celeste had been on a date when at around 9:30 PM, Kyoko had received a phone call from Makoto and upon picking up was met with loud moaning and music. Kyoko and Celeste paid their bill, put their food in boxes and hastily drove back to the college campus where they spotted a house that was bursting at the seams with people. Well, to be more accurate, people were sleeping in the yard and the girls had to step over several people to get to the front door.</p>
<p>Once they arrived they went straight to the kitchen to scout out who was where and try to find a sane person. Unfortunately, all that was found was Tsumugi, who was ready to drug these girls to the moon.</p>
<p>“Can I offer you two a drink?”</p>
<p>“No thank you.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi frowned at the two girls as they turned and began stepping through the crowd of sleeping college students.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart, do you see Makoto?”</p>
<p>Kyoko spoke with a hushed tone and looked back at Celeste who shook her head and then returned to looking about the room. Kyoko looked down a hallway and spotted Sakura who was checking the halls from a bathroom. Kyoko made eye contact with the girl and they must’ve both thought the same thing because Sakura nodded and Kyoko made her way into the hall where Sakura was now standing after whispering something into the bathroom.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“Someone spiked every single drink here.”</p>
<p>Kyoko shook her head and frowned. A sudden horrible gagging noise came from the bathroom followed by the sound of vomit hitting the water in the toilet. Kyoko eyed the bathroom and looked back at Sakura.</p>
<p>“It’s Aoi, she’s pretty sick from the alcohol.”</p>
<p>Kyoko nodded and then remembered what she was here for.</p>
<p>“Have you seen Makoto?”</p>
<p>“He’s in the living room, as well as Togami.”</p>
<p>Kyoko knew Togami had been at this party, but she hadn’t expected him to accept Aoi’s job for him. She was honestly surprised he had stayed till the end. Whenever she and Celeste were with Makoto they would often go home at twelve or so but now it was three in the morning and they were still here. She made her way back into the living room where Celeste was searching the floors.</p>
<p>“I can’t find them my love.”</p>
<p>“Have you checked the couches?”</p>
<p>Celeste smiled at her girlfriend in adoration for a few seconds before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No amour, I haven’t.”</p>
<p>They both turned their heads to the love seat where Makoto and Togami where sleeping. Togami’s shirt was half unbuttoned and his arms were tucked into Makoto’s shirt. Togami’s glasses rested on the ground with the rest of the attendants and in the background Kyoko could hear some girl sobbing while incoherently mumbling something about a boyfriend.</p>
<p>Kyoko sighed in relief. At least nothing too terrible happened here. She stepped over to the table that held mostly empty bottles of miscellaneous alcohols. She picked up a bottle and lightly sniffed the rim of it. It definitely smelled like normal alcohol but she could see some of the bubbles from whatever things the girl had put in there. She must of spiked every single bottle before the party even started.</p>
<p>Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she looked up to see Celeste who was smiling warmly at her. It was a real smile that only Kyoko got to see. The two walked across the living room and to the sliding glass doors which were open and giving a full view of the back yard which had a wooden house cropped up in a tree and several lawn chairs.</p>
<p>The girls made their way to the tree house and climbed up the ladder. They both sat on the edge of the platform and watched the moon while holding hands. They could take care of Makoto and Togami later, for now they would kiss in some rando’s treehouse under the light of the autumn moon.</p>
<p>                               ———                                  </p>
<p>Makoto woke up to the feeling of someone laying on top of him. There was quite literally someone on top of him. He shifted a bit to try and see who it was and upon doing so realized that it was Togami. Makoto also came to the realization that Togami’s hands were in his shirt. He felt his face getting hot but he shook out the dirty thoughts that were rushing to his head.</p>
<p>Makoto tried to lift Togami off of himself but gave up after his head was hit with a splitting pain. He groaned and retreated back to his original position. He turned his head to see a giggling Celeste and a slightly smug looking Kyoko. Makoto’s cheeks dusted pink and he pouted at his two friends. They both smiled and walked over to lift Togami off of him.</p>
<p>They lifted the taller boy and rested him in a sitting position next to Makoto who was now sitting up and grumbling about his headache.</p>
<p>“Um, Kyoko?”</p>
<p>“Yes Makoto?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what happened last night?”</p>
<p>Celeste giggled and put her hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>“No Makoto, we don’t know, but whe can only assume that certain… things aspired.”</p>
<p>Kyoko bent down and picked up Togami’s glasses. She gently placed them on his face and fixed them at the proper angle.</p>
<p>                               ———                                  </p>
<p>Togami’s nose twitched before he slowly<br/>opened his eyes. He looked lazily around the room before realizing he wasn’t in his room and closed his eyes again, and then it all came back to him violently like a smack in the face. He had made out with Makoto last night. They made out in front of literally everyone at the party. Togami opened his eyes quickly and looked at Makoto who was talking to Kyoko and Celeste. Oh, he didn’t remember them being here. Celeste turned her head in his direction and smiled at him before announcing that he was awake.</p>
<p>“Good morning Togami.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the ending was sudden but I meant it to be that way. Also I just love writing that sappy lesbian shit. It’s so fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to write and I had to look up some facts to be sure I wasn’t incorrectly depicting anything, and if I have let me know so I can make it better. :)))))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: montgomery forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhm. I think it's really funny when Komaru punches him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for this chapter taking so long but I hope you like it and have a good day. This was a bitch to write but it was really fun and I don't know about you but Komaru punching Togami is really funny to me. :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Togami had left the sorority house as soon as humanly possible after realizing what went down that night. He had heard something about being drugged but he wasn’t about to stick around to explain what went down that night so he was now sitting in his room drinking a glass of water and trying to think through how to properly interact with Makoto after he had made out with him that night. He wasn’t exactly sure how you could be locking lips with someone for one second and the next second acting like nothing had even happened and that they were still just two guys who lived in the same dorm building and one of them stole the others paintings out of the garbage every so often. During his slightly panicked train of thought about forcing things back into place a few small knocks came from the other side of the door. Togami hadn’t heard them at first but after some time they became more and more irritated.</p><p>Togami stood up slowly and swung open the door just a said knocker was about to supposedly knock again. Komaru stumbled a small bit at the sudden open of the door but quickly returned to her usual composure and scowled up at Togami.</p><p>“So you made out with my drunk brother last night, huh?”</p><p>Togami’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop the slight blush creeping up his neck. He quickly crossed his arms and recreated his posture as a means to intimidate Komaru who also had her arms crossed and was still scowling up at Togami.</p><p>“And who told you that?”</p><p>Komaru squinted her eyes at Togami and leaned forward on her tippy toes to try and get up in his face.</p><p>“Kyoko, and I would believe her any day over you and your stupid face.”</p><p>Ah yes, Komaru Naegi, the master of insults. Togami scrunched his nose at the younger Naegi and chuckled.</p><p>“So what are you going to do Naegi? Punch me?”</p><p>Komaru scoffed and then proceeded to do exactly that.<br/>
After punching Togmai straight in the face (she of course is not straight and Togami isn’t either) Komaru made her way over to her brother's dorm, presumably to tell him that Togami made out with him last night. This, Togami just realized, could not happen. Komaru absolutely could not tell Makoto that they had made out last night and Makoto absolutely could not find out. Alas, Komaru was already in Makoto’s room and Togami could hear her telling Makoto about last night. He heard Makoto laugh a small bit (might he say that his laugh was absolutely adorable if he wasn’t leaning against  his door frame holding his now bleeding nose) and then the gods must have answered his prayers because instead of doing literally anything Togami had thought he would do, Makoto stepped out of the room dragging his sister by the shoulder and told her not to mess with him like that.<br/>
“And, Komaru, I think I would remember making out with the guy I like.”</p><p>Shit. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. Togami made the mistake of stepping back into his room and slamming the door while Makoto was still in the hall. Shit. He was going to know he heard them. This was going horribly down hill. Togami sat leaning against his door for a solid minute before a gentle knock came to his door again. He ignored it as the person on the other side of the door anxiously waited for the door to open. Togami moved his hand away from his face to finally notice that it was dripping with blood which he had failed to keep from getting all over his face and shirt. How much blood had he lost? Komaru was a pretty great puncher so it was no surprise that he was injured but he hadn’t really expected this.</p><p>“Togami, please open the door.”</p><p>It was Makoto. His voice was quiet and trembling as if he was about to cry. Togami, after hearing Makoto’s distress, forgot about his disastrous bloody nose and stood up to open the door. He was met with a nervous looking Makoto and behind him an annoyed sister. Upon taking one look at Togami, Makoto’s jaw dropped. This was not because he was insanely hot (although he is) but because, to put it simply, he was covered in blood. Togami realized the mistake he had made when he stood up so fast because for a moment everything went black and Togami practically fell into Makoto’s arms.</p><p>“Togami!”</p><p>Makoto was struggling to hold him up as he grabbed for the door frame and pulled himself back up. Makoto, who was very concerned at the moment,  had stepped into the door frame and was trying to held Togami stand up correctly (although he wasn’t that much help due to their height difference) and was nearly as close as he had been the night before when he was supposedly begging Togami for another drink. Togami shifted slightly in an attempt to get out of the position he was in but it there really didn’t seem to be a way out of this one. Makoto looked up at him and poked his face before looking at the blood on his finger.</p><p>“This is a lot of blood Togami, how’d you even get a bloody nose in the first place?”</p><p>“You're sister punched me, again.”</p><p>Makoto whipped his head around to face Komaru who was on her phone, presumably texting Toko or Syo.</p><p>“Komaru! You can’t just punch people.”</p><p>“He provoked me, AND he made out with you while you were drunk.”</p><p>“Come on Komaru you have no evidence to back that up and it’s not true, right Togami?”</p><p>Makoto turned to Togami who was looking out the window and pinching the bridge of his nose in a failed attempt to stop his nose bleeding. It was then that Makoto realized that must have been what happened. It only made sense. Why else would he wake up with Togami literally laying on top of him. He felt his face heating up and he could only guess how red he was right now.</p><p>“A-and you heard me say I liked you?”</p><p>Togami didn’t answer and simply closed his eyes. After a few seconds of them standing there, Togami opened his eyes and grabbed at the air before falling to the ground.</p><p>“Oh my god, Makoto, he clearly needs to go to the clinic so just hurry up and take him there before he ‘unfortunately’ dies from blood loss. Oh, and mom says not to call her when you're at a party again.”</p><p>“Wait, Komaru what?”</p><p>Komaru chuckled and said a kind ‘love you’ before waving her brother goodbye and leaving him to take care of Togami who was sitting on the floor having some kind of breakdown. Makoto lightly tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention but he received no response and decided to shake him out of his trance. Togami looked up at Makoto and frowned.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“We have to go to the clinic, cause you're nose is bleeding. Remember?”</p><p>Togami looked down at his shirt and scowled at the blood stain before pulling himself up using Makoto’s shoulder. </p><p>“Right, let's get going then.”</p><p>The two boys made their way outside to the parking lot and Makoto steered Togami in the direction of his car. He opened the passenger door for Togami to get in and shut it behind him. He then sat down in the driver's seat and looked over at Togami who was staring at him through his hands which were covering his face.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>Makoto sighed and turned the keys in the ignition. They drove for about two minutes before they reached the clinic parking lot where Togami finally put his hands down and just kept staring at Makoto who was dragging him by the arm and trying not to let his face get too hot. They stepped into the clinic and walked up to the receptionist’s desk. The lady at the desk looked them up and down seemingly criticizing them internally and then asked what they needed.</p><p>					       ~.. Δ ..~<br/>
Time skip cause I don’t feel like writing a bunch of hospital shit</p><p>					       ~.. Δ ..~								</p><p>Makoto returned from the clinic with a dazed Togami who had tissues sticking out of his nose in an unattractive fashion. Still Makoto couldn’t help but think he was cute when he asked him to stay in his room with him. Although, he was nervous about the conversation they had before he fell. Did they really kiss and he didn’t remember it? That would really suck. He was also a bit nervous about the way Komaru had worded it. It sounded like he had been taken advantage of, and he really hoped that wasn’t the case and he didn’t think that Togami would do that. But he could be wrong and Togami might have done that but he would just have to ask.</p><p>They stepped into Togami’s neat room and the taller boy sat down on his bed. Makoto sat with his legs crossed on the floor in front of Togami and smiled up at him. Togami turned his head and frowned.</p><p>“Hey Togami, Komaru was really upset and I think that she thought you took advantage of me or something but I was wondering what exactly happened last night. If you know of course.”</p><p>Togami’s face went a little red and his frown deepened.</p><p>“Well, Asahina had decided to have me be you're bodyguard because your ‘lesbians’ weren’t there to keep an eye on you so I accepted seeing as I didn’t have anything better to do.” </p><p>“I remember that but the rest is hazy and I don’t remember what happened after the fourth drink.”</p><p>Togami’s cheeks went red as he recalled what happened after the fourth drink.</p><p>“You had said you would take a break after the fourth drink to maintain your health but after you had it you went to get another drink and I stopped you but then you sort of, begged for another drink. I refused to let you get another so you said that it wasn’t fair for only you to be drinking and I couldn’t see the logic in that but I took a drink just so you would get off of me.”</p><p>Makoto’s face was suddenly red at the last part.</p><p>“I was on you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Both boys sat there in silence for a minute before Makoto asked for the rest of the story.</p><p>“Okay, we went into a hallway where I drank the drink and you fell onto me and then we made out and then I told you we had to get water and we did. And the water must’ve been drugged too because Kirigiri said that all the drinks were spiked right?”</p><p>“You’re right! All the drinks were spiked.”</p><p>Togami nodded.</p><p>“We then went to get more drinks and then we kissed again but we must’ve passed out from whatever drugs that girl had given us.”</p><p>Makoto nodded.</p><p>“So you weren’t trying to hurt me like Komaru thought?”</p><p>“No, I don’t have friends, just one and I wouldn’t do anything to take advantage of you.”</p><p>Makoto smiled up at Togami again and then sighed. </p><p>“I’m disappointed that I forgot our kiss though.”</p><p>Togami looked back to the wall and mumbled something to himself but Makoto had heard just a little and he wanted to hear all of it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We can kiss now if you’d like.”</p><p>Makoto looked shocked for a moment. He really didn’t think that Togami liked him. He had just thought he had reci[rocated the kiss because he was drunk but now he put two and two together and realized that Togami couldn’t have possibly been instantly affected by the drink he had before they kissed. So, maybe he did like him.</p><p>“Can we go to my room?”</p><p>Makoto actually didn’t know why he said that because when Togami walked into his room he would see all of his paintings and then he would think he was a creep. But it was too late because Togami was already nodding in agreement and standing up to leave the room. They slowly walked to Makoto’s room and they both felt a certain dread about it. On Makoto’s part, he was nervous about what Togami would say about how he had all of his art hanging in his room and on Togami’s part he was nervous about what he would say to Makoto about all of his art hanging on his walls. They reached the room and Makoto opened the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all have a wonderful day. Sorry about the choppy end for this chapter. I hope someone had a little laugh at Komaru punching people because for some reason it's the peak of comedy for me. &lt;3<br/>ALSO, FUCK ME FOR PUTTING THE WRONG YOUR ALL THE TIME. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. GOOGLE DOCS CORRECTS IT WRONG.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Everything disappears when you come around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Togami stepped into Makoto’s room it was like stepping into a secret garden that you’ve spent your whole life searching for and now you can sit and take in the soft air and the cushy grass beneath your feet. Well, to be more accurate, it was like walking into a room full of art that you hate but upon realizing that someone you love loves what you made you also love it because it makes them happy.</p>
<p>Anyways, Togami was in awe of Makoto’s room. The whole thing was like an art museum and it made Togami’s heart jump out of his chest. Makoto Naegi, the extremely average, sweet, hopeful, kind, and adorable boy had his art all over his walls. The smaller boy looked at the ground in shame and started rambling on with a lengthy apology for “being weird”.</p>
<p>Togami let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and reached for Makoto’s hand. The two boys stood hand in hand looking out of the bedroom window and soaking in everything that’s been happening in the past few weeks.</p>
<p>                              ———</p>
<p>Six years later, Togami and Makoto have been married for a year now and now their sitting in the garden of a Togami mansion drinking apple juice out of juice boxes and thinking far into the future. With Komaru and Toko (and Genocider Syo) on their honeymoon and Celeste and Kyoko off in France for the month, the two of them have had time to talk about and do, anything and everything. Makoto smiled at his husband who was pushing his glasses up his nose and thinking out loud about his next art piece.</p>
<p>“Makoto?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What do you think about adopting a child?”</p>
<p>The question was so random and sudden that Makoto felt like he had just been slapped in the face with a pool noodle. He definitely wasn’t opposed to it, he was just surprised that Togami had been the one to suggest it and not himself. Togami sipped on his juice box expectantly while Makoto tried to figure out how to say that he thinks it’s an amazing idea without sounding like a total dweeb.</p>
<p>“I would really like that Byakuya.”</p>
<p>The blonde flashed a soft smile at his husband and put his hand on top of his.</p>
<p>“I think I know what I’m going to paint today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to end this because whole fics aren’t really my forte but I tried. I’m gonna be doing Naegami one shots though because I love the boys and they’ve been there for me when I was not feeling very cash money. I hope you liked this and sorry about the hella abrupt and awkward ending.</p>
<p>-Thebeesknees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>